Bicycle
by Kat Harley
Summary: Levi es un niño de tres años. Una amable familia lo encuentra y adopta y le brinda el cariño para hacer de él un hombre de bien. Pero de todos los miembros de ésta familia, su favorita es su hermana mayor adoptiva, Hanji, quien acogerá al pequeño con todo su corazón y le verá crecer. Ambos sienten por el otro un afecto difícil de explicar. LeviHan. Rated M. ¡Gracias por Leer!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía._

_WARNING: LeviHan. Este es un fanfic que por su temática, será clasificado como M. Vocabulario Soez y temas adultos._

_Quiero homenajear a Sabaku no Yui y su fanfic RivaMika "Complejo de Ackerman", que es el que inspiró esta historia, así como a la canción "Bicycle" de Caroline Lufkin, misma que da título a este fanfic y le da contexto en su totalidad._

_Dedico así mismo este trabajo a SanNanKnight, quien ha hecho posible que vuelva a soñar y a Alkimista Aurum, quien, sin importar qué piense sobre mí o quién piense que soy yo, siempre será apreciada por mí y siempre formará una parte de la inspiración que me hace posible hacer trabajos de mejor calidad. No tengo duda de que incluso su ayuda al publicar más no es sino un aliciente para mí._

...

**Bicycle**

Aún tengo impregnado el olor de su camisa.

Levi era, desde muy pequeño, todo un caso.

Cuando mis padres lo encontraron, vivíamos en Michigan, en una casa muy cerca del lago. Papá era comerciante y su sueldo era bueno en la ciudad, así que mamá era ama de casa y se quedaba las largas jornadas de trabajo limpiando, lavando ropa, haciendo comida. Su única hija era yo y cuando Levi apareció, de 3 años, chorreando agua, sucio y enfermo en la puerta de nuestra casa en el bosque, mi madre simplemente le acogió como algo natural, como si de pronto hubiese descubierto que tenía otro hijo y lo tomase con toda calma.

No tengo recuerdos de mi padre alterándose por tal situación.

Mamá revisó a Levi, lo metió en la tina, cuidando que no viese su cuerpo desnudo para no incomodarlo y lo bañó por largo tiempo, aprovechando para cortarle el cabello. Lo envolvió en un montón de toallas, sin dejar un centímetro de su cuerpo sin cubrir y se metió con él a su habitación. Luego de un momento de silencio, sólo escuché dar vuelta a la rueda de su máquina de coser y después de unas horas, en que me paseé varias veces por la casa, salí a lanzar piedras al lago, examinar ranas y me preparé un emparedado, tenía un nuevo hermano recién duchado, limpio, sin frío y con ropa nueva. Mamá me miró con ojos brillantes y recuerdo que sentí en mi corazón mucha tristeza al verlo tan desamparado, tan perdido, y sin embargo aún para ser tan pequeño, tan orgulloso y serio. Recuerdo que corrí a mi habitación y saque mi único suéter nuevo. Era de un tono grisáceo y me veía aún grande pero no me importó. Levi era mucho más pequeño y lo cubriría por completo. Su nariz estaba roja de gripe y sus ojos lagrimeaban aunque intentaba que nadie lo notara. Como sólo sabía decir "Levi", inferimos que ése era su nombre. Su triciclo, desvencijado, que era lo único que arrastraba con él antes de llegar a casa, decía claramente "Levi Ackerman" con cera ennegrecida.

- Levi – y me miró con sus pequeños ojos acerados – Toma, esto es tuyo – Le tendí el suéter y se quedó sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, mirándome fijo, examinándome con interés. Durante todo el proceso desde que llegó a casa y hasta que mamá lo sacó del baño completamente aseado, Levi se había mantenido tranquilo, callado y ecuánime. Por eso cuando el niño pequeño, diez años menor a mí, me miró fijamente y luego enormes lágrimas le surcaban las blancas mejillas, me quedé descolocada. Con el pasar de los años, entiendo que para tener tres años, Levi había sufrido cosas que quizá nunca conoceré. Lo cierto es que siempre he agradecido que fuese tan pequeño, que ahora no recuerde nada de lo que vivió mientras era un infante.

Esa noche, cuando mi padre llegó a casa, se enteró de que tenía un hijo.

Lo miró, orgulloso, y le palmeó la cabeza de cabellos negros, mientras lo miraba fijo, descifrando en él de inmediato valentía y grandeza.

Al no tener una cama más en casa, y al ser la mía lo suficientemente grande, mamá y papá me encomendaron esa noche la difícil misión de dormir en mi cuarto a un pequeño niño de tres años que parecía estar mudo y que sin embargo, al mismo tiempo parecía entender todo con mucha más claridad de lo que sólo se podría pensar. Recuerdo muy bien la luz de la luna entrando en mi ventana y el reflejo de ésta rebotando contra los sedosos y negros cabellos de Levi que, abrazado a mí, reclinó su rostro blanco como de fantasma contra mi pecho y después de un vaso de leche caliente con miel, cayó profundamente dormido, con las manitas crispadas sobre mi piel, por debajo de la camisola de mi pijama color de rosa. El pequeño roncaba y conservaba en su rostro una expresión alerta, harto asustadiza. Durmió sobresaltadamente al principio y en todo momento se aferraba a mí. Después de unas horas de sueño y alimento, fue que entendí el porqué.

Levi tenía mucho tiempo sin comer adecuadamente. Hasta para una preadolescente como yo era lógico. Mientras dormía, hacía la digestión y por eso se sobresaltaba. Al fin hecho este proceso en su estómago, al fin estaba más calmado. Su expresión de alerta era porque hasta ese momento, no se había sentido seguro.

Lo abracé más. Algo nació dentro de mí.

Amé a ese niño desde el primer momento en que me abrazó porque fue la primer persona en el mundo, que además de mis padres, me amó por sobre todas las cosas porque se sentía amado y protegido por mí. El regalo que Levi me entregó, es el regalo más grande que todo ser humano puede recibir.

Confianza.

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano y ya que yo había dormido muy tarde, no lo noté rondar por casa.

Cuando no lo vi en mi cama, me sobresalté y salí disparada a la sala donde sabía que mi madre estaría separando ropa para lavar.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo encontré, sentado a la mesa, sirviendo en mi sitio tostadas francesas, que mamá le había ayudado a preparar.

Quiso agradecerme por abrazarlo mientras tenía pesadillas, haciéndome el desayuno.

Pero su cara seguía siendo seria y sin expresión, aunque pude casi percibir el semi esbozo de una sonrisa. Mi madre me guiñó el ojo y mi padre me palmeó el hombro.

_"Hanji, tu hermano quiere agradecerte ser una buena hermana mayor…"_

Creo que el mayor agradecimiento de Levi en toda su vida ha sido estar cerca, pues sin él no sería la persona que soy.

Esto lo notó alguien más. Alguien que sin duda pretendía amarme del mismo modo en que Levi lo hace.

Yo no contaba con que Levi no iba a permitir algo similar a eso.

...

_Gracias por sus reviews, son un enorme y hermoso regalo que me ayuda a ser mejor y aprender cada día más._

_Kat~_


	2. 2 So Ist Es Immer

_**Dedicado a San Nanknight.**_

_**"Complejo de Ackerman" se pone cada vez mejor, léanlo y no olviden dejarle review a Yui, quien está haciendo un extraordinario trabajo. Yui, también quiero agradecerte la mención a Bicycle y dedicarte este capítulo. Sé que el LeviHan no es tu OTP favorito peeeeero, en verdad espero lo leas y te guste :)**_

_**Baso este capítulo en la canción del OVA de Levi, es hermosa y ¿Ya vieron el OVA? Es todo un seme que se respeta ese Levi. **_

_**Pido una oración de todos ustedes para que Hanji no esté muerta, porque no lo aceptaré si lo está. (Sí, Yui, aquí también estoy exagerando, pero compréndeme xD )**_

**...**

**Bicycle**

**Capítulo II: So Ist es Immer**

Nuestra infancia fue relativamente feliz. Cuando Levi vivía su infancia, yo ya era adolescente y sin embargo sentí la necesidad de regresar a ser un poco niña cuando él se integró a mi vida.

No era un niño especialmente dulce ni simpático, se podría decir que era en exceso callado, en exceso serio y en extremo tranquilo. Por eso, cuando empezó a crecer y se interesó en la defensa personal y en los deportes, mis padres no pusieron peros, sino por el contrario, alentaron a Levi a aprender lo que deseara y a aprenderlo bien porque ellos "no siempre estarían cerca para protegernos".

Y así fue.

Cuando Levi tenía diez años y yo veinte, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente. El auto de mi padre tenía una inexplicable avería y el reporte de la policía y el forense, revelaban que en la explosión que se presentó después de haber chocado, se presentaban signos de haber sido provocada, tras encontrar un agente inflamable que no coincidía con anticongelante, gasolina o aceite. En mi mente, eso no podía ser posible, después de todo, mis padres eran buenas personas, sin enemigos, sin personas que desearan provocarles la muerte. No había forma de que eso pudiese ser posible.

A los veinte años, me había quedado a cargo de Levi.

Todo pasó relativamente rápido; la familia de mi madre decidió organizar el funeral y así se hizo, ya que amaban a mi padre como a un hijo y él no tenía familia conocida además de nosotros. Levi y yo sólo tuvimos que estar allí. Levi se mantenía mortalmente serio. No demostró en ningún momento que se echaría a llorar o que estaba sufriendo. Por mi parte, yo no sentía ganas de llorar.

Amaba a mis padres y era sin duda una pérdida que nunca iba a superar, pero algo en el ambiente, el exceso de personas, la hipocresía en la asistencia de algunos, la decepción en la cara de otros al saber que mis padres no tenían bienes ni propiedades que se pudieran reclamar ni heredar, simplemente me endureció un poco. Abracé a Levi por los hombros y vimos bajar los féretros y perderse en la tierra, para luego ser cubiertos. Levi y yo lanzamos sendas rosas blancas.

Recuerdo que aquella noche nadie quería hablar.

Levi nunca hablaba con nadie a excepción mía, y el que no dijera nada me preocupaba y me hacía pensar que la muerte de mis padres le afectaba mucho más de lo que yo creía. Bebió en silencio un poco de leche y se encerró en su habitación, donde pasó largo rato. No se escuchaba ni un sonido.

Después de sacar todas las pertenencias de mis padres a la sala y repartirlas en cajas de cartón para la beneficencia (cosa que mi madre hacía cada víspera de navidad), escuché sollozos por lo bajo. Levi había pasado toda la tarde llorando contra la almohada.

Al abrir la puerta, alzó la cara. Su rostro por lo usual de piel perfecta y blanca, estaba rojo e hinchado de llorar y sus ojos permanecían enrojecidos con ojeras y bolsas imposibles de ocultar.

Me acerqué despacio y me senté junto a él y en automático, Levi me echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazó contra mí. Su contacto nuevamente me conmovió tanto que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Lloramos acostados en su cama por largo tiempo, sin dejar de sollozar un instante. Nos habíamos quedado completamente solos y no teníamos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos.

Al fin Levi se quedó dormido mientras le acariciaba el sedoso y fino cabello negro. Se veía cansado. Después de todo era un niño y tenía casi dos días sin dormir.

Lo arropé y me levanté de la cama. Al ver hacia fuera por la ventana, descubrí que era muy tarde. El exterior estaba completamente en silencio y comenzaba a haber ligera niebla. No había duda de que el tiempo pasaba rápido en medio del sufrimiento.

Los dos últimos días mi pensamiento sólo se concentró en lo importante. Mis padres ya no necesitaban nada de mí, pero Levi sí. Decidí dejar la universidad y concentrarme en su crecimiento. Muy pronto Levi dejaría la escuela primaria y entraría a la escuela secundaria y por ende, a la pubertad. Necesitaba a mi madre y padre de tiempo completo y ahora no los tendría, así que mi mente se concentró en cómo haría yo para ser lo más cercano a una madre y al mismo tiempo para vivir mi vida.

Pensé en Erwin un momento y me sentí mal con él porque realmente me gustaba. Sin embargo, era algo que debía hacerse y Erwin no era mi prioridad. No sabía cómo iba a plantearle el que me daría de baja y no estudiaría más pero también estaba consciente que tenía que trabajar para dar un futuro a Levi, pues mis padres habían dejado una cantidad relativamente suficiente para vivir holgadamente algunos meses, cantidad que quería hacer rendir lo más posible para, aunque pudiéramos vivir austeramente, no nos faltase nada mientras yo conseguía un empleo y con el dinero ganado seguir manteniendo las necesidades de mi hermano.

Oh, no he dicho aún qué representaba Erwin para mí ni quién es.

Erwin Smith era compañero mío en la facultad de Ciencias Biológicas. Yo me incliné por la especialidad en Hematología, y él decidió estudiar Traumatología, sin embargo, al compartir varias clases por la inherente relación entre sangre y huesos, nos hicimos amigos.

Erwin es reservado, muy gentil y atractivo. Ciertamente a partir de que le conocí y comenzó a acercarse a mí, noté con asombro que él realmente me prestaba más atención que al resto de las mujeres y cómo ellas me miraban cuando estudiábamos juntos o llegábamos a quedar para beber algo en la cafetería durante los recesos en que coincidíamos. Sólo intentó abordarme en un plan romántico en dos ocasiones y en la segunda le pedí que dejara de hacerlo pues aunque no tenía pareja ni nada similar, deseaba concentrarme en terminar mi carrera y entregar a mis padres una mención honorífica por lo menos. Supongo que lo entendió porque se alejó un poco y se portó más respetuoso. Luego de dos meses comenzó a salir con una chica de la facultad de Administración, bonita y pequeña, realmente muy distinta a mí, y di por zanjado ese asunto. Erwin era mi amigo y todo quedó así. Pero solía confiarle mis secretos y pensamientos, a menudo sobre mi hermanito y Erwin siempre opinaba que no era obligación mía. Cuando por fin volví a verlo, en control escolar, el día que fui a darme de baja, su semblante me hizo entender claramente que estaba muy decepcionado. En sus ojos azules se leía que no comprendía mi decisión de renunciar a mi sueño por cuidar a Levi pero era una decisión tomada y frente a él firmé mi baja y recogí mis papeles. Él no hizo nada por detenerme y supuse que ahí terminaba todo.

Ese día recogí a Levi en la escuela. Su rostro se suavizó al verme en la entrada y dejó a sus pasmados compañeros al verme allí. Me tomó la mano y caminamos a tomar un taxi. Aunque estaba contento me di cuenta que se extrañaba de verme allí y tan temprano. Al llegar a casa, lanzó sus cosas y su sudadera al sillón y de inmediato comenzó a abordarme con preguntas.

- Hanji, ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

- …

- Contesta _Cuatro Ojos_, ¿Qué no tienes universidad hasta las cuatro?

- Acabo de darme de baja hace un rato. Me hacían falta vacaciones de la facultad. Tengo una carta pasante y con lo que sé puedo emplearme en algún lugar. Comenzaré a buscar pronto – y le palmeé la cabeza – No te preocupes, _enano_, ¿sabes? Me gustaría pasar una temporada en casa y descansar… Con… La partida de nuestros padres, creo que necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos y olvidarnos un poco de las obligaciones. Pediré permiso en tu escuela para irnos dos semanas a Toronto ¿Te gustaría? – La cara de Levi primero se puso pálida y luego sonrió.

- ¿Canadá? – Dijo, evidentemente emocionado. Levi sólo había viajado conmigo y mis padres a Galveston en temporada alta, con mucho calor y yo sabía cuánto odiaba el sol y el calor, así que después de mucho buscar viajes y excursiones económicas en internet y en diversas agencias, descubrí que viajar a Toronto sería, en comparación con un viaje a Aspen, mucho más económico y decidí que merecíamos disfrutar unas buenas vacaciones.

- Tendrás que hacer mucha tarea y ponerte al corriente al volver, pero confío en que no eres estúpido – y me metí a la boca un pedazo de pan – Hice cuentas y con el dinero que tenemos, aún gastando en las vacaciones, tendremos para vivir el resto del año. Quiero consultar algo contigo – y lo miré seria, por alguna razón, Levi físicamente parecía un niño porque ésa era su edad, pero siempre actuaba, pensaba y se comportaba como un adulto seco y resuelto- Estuve pensando en invertir en un negocio. Aparté ese dinero. Es _tu mitad_ – Levi abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto que no entendí – Legalmente estás bajo mi tutela y quiero administrar y triplicar tu dinero. Nuestros padres así quisieron que fueran las cosas. ¿Te molesta si lo hago o prefieres esperar a ser mayor de edad legalmente y administrar tú mismo _tu dinero_? – Me miró fijamente y contestó sin temblor en su voz:

- Hanji, ése dinero legalmente es tuyo, puedes disponer de él como te dé la gana – bajó de la silla periquera en que estaba sentado y me miró de nuevo – Sé que lo que decidas, estará bien y es para que podamos vivir. Nuevamente, Levi ponía toda su confianza en mí y eso me animó.

- Pues bien, entonces – y le sonreí – no se diga más. Sacamos nuestros pasaportes y nos vamos dos semanas a Toronto. Hoy por la tarde iré a tu escuela a hablar con la maestra y el director para poder irnos lo antes posible. Por lo pronto, quiero que elijas la ropa que creas que necesitarás porque hay que planchar y empacar. Compraremos cosas allá pero debemos llevar ropa cálida y cómoda, pues allá debe estar nevando.

Por toda respuesta, Levi se levantó y entró a su habitación. Dejando la puerta abierta, de inmediato vació su cajonera sobre la cama.

Pude ver brillo en sus ojos y eso me emocionó sobremanera.

...

_**Gracias por dejar su review!**_

_**Kat~**_


End file.
